Hair
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: Nina realizes that her dad has long hair too. Post-canon EdWin family fluff fic revolving around hair.


**A/N: Just some fun EdWin family fluff :) It's not my best, and it didn't come out the way I had originally planned it, but that's okay. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's not fair!" Nina claimed, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted.<p>

Winry sighed. She hadn't expected to have a daughter so much like her husband. She had hoped that perhaps her genes would mix it up a little, but that hadn't been the case. Nina was the mirror image of her father, even if she was only six.

"It hurts when you pull," Nina continued, wriggling around in her chair.

Winry kept brushing and untangling her daughter's knotted hair regardless. "This is what happens when you play too roughly with the dog."

"But Max played too and you don't do this to _him_," Nina pointed out, glaring at her older brother from across the room, who was reading a book.

"Max doesn't have hair as long as you do."

Nina remained quiet, but rather grumpy, after that.

It wasn't long before Edward walked in. He had been working on the roof since the sun was up, trying to fix the leaking roof for the fifth time that month.

"I think I've finally fixed it for good this time!" he proudly announced.

"That's what you said yesterday," Winry teased. "Would you mind taking over here? I'm gonna start cooking lunch."

Edward hesitated, but eventually complied. Winry handed the brush over to him, and he took her place behind the chair where Nina sat.

"Good luck," Winry winked at him before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Mommy pulls too hard..." Nina grumbled once she was gone.<p>

"I'll try my best to make this as painless as possible," Ed assured her, beginning to work. However, his words seemed to have been empty because he was doing a pretty bad job.

"Daddy! You're worse!"

"Sorry, sorry..." Ed flustered. Sometimes he wondered how he even agreed to being a father in the first place. So far, he wasn't doing such a good job.

After many failed attemepts at trying to calm Nina down, Edward gave up and threw himself on the only other chair in the living room.

"You have long hair..." Nina observed.

"Hm?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"You've been working very hard, so his hair must be all tangled too!" Nina gave him a mischievous grin as she stood up. She picked up the brush that he had dropped previously and ran off to another room.

She was back a minute later. Ed watched her as she placed a stool behind the chair and jumped onto it. She then proceeded to take off the hair tie, letting his blonde hair loose.

"What are you doing?"

Nina started tugging at his hair with the brush, arguably making it worse. "Mommy said that since my hair is long, she has to untangle it. But so do you, so I'm just helping."

"I see..." Ed rolled with it. What was that harm?

Max walked over to them as well, watching as Nina worked. "I want to help too!"

"Fine," Nina obliged. "But you have to find your own brush."

Max nodded and began his search.

"Don't worry, Daddy. I'll make sure that your hair is all smooth," Nina assured him, determined.

"If you say so," Ed shrugged.

* * *

><p>He regretted it. He regretted it very, very, very much.<p>

Not only was his hair a total mess, but Nina had insisted on making his ponytail too. Max had found a comb, but he had gotten too excited and roughly raked it over his head, hurting him involuntarily.

"What's going on in here?" Winry poked her head into the living room, stirring a bowl while she was at it.

"We tried to make Daddy's hair all pretty!" Nina explained to her.

Winry burst out laughing at the sight of her husband. "Tried?"

Max chuckled nervously. "Yeah..."

Ed had his face in his hands, hiding his embarrassment.

Winry set the bowl down on the kitchen table and returned to the living room. Then, she moved the stool out of the way and stood behind Ed.

"What are you gonna do?" Ed questioned.

Winry motioned for the brush and Nina gave it up willingly. "What does it look like? I'm gonna make sure you look presentable!"

And so, Ed ended up being Winry's next victim.


End file.
